<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poking the Poker {AKA, My Boyfriend Is A Vampire &amp; I Have Questions!} by phobophobiclavellan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789703">Poking the Poker {AKA, My Boyfriend Is A Vampire &amp; I Have Questions!}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobophobiclavellan/pseuds/phobophobiclavellan'>phobophobiclavellan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>During Canon, Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobophobiclavellan/pseuds/phobophobiclavellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the man you've been seeing the past few months reveals himself to be a Vampire, you have a few questions.</p><p> </p><p>On a list of what you had expected to hear in a sitdown chat with your boyfriend, his confession to being an actual real-life Vampire hadn’t even made the top ten. And yet, here you were.</p><p>Vampires were a fantasy, relegated to the part of your brain you reserved for the likes of Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, and an effective Western democracy. They certainly weren’t real, and they certainly weren’t your eclectic Romanian boyfriend that has a sensitivity to silver and a fucked up sleep schedule.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deacon/Nick (What We Do in the Shadows), Vladislav (What We Do in the Shadows)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Boyfriend, The Vampire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never really written fanfiction for anyone but myself before, and this is my first foray into WWDITS, but I wanted to give it a try! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a list of things that you had expected to hear in a sitdown chat with your boyfriend, his confession to being an actual real-life Vampire hadn’t even made the top ten. And yet, here you were.</p><p>“So…” After a moment of tense silence, you find yourself glancing up at the man sitting across the cluttered kitchen table, only to find his gaze already on you. Vladislav radiates nervous energy that you’ve never seen in him before. “A vampire. That’s, Uhm, yeah.”</p><p>You were at a loss for words. Your first instinct had been complete and utter disbelief, obviously. Vampires were a fantasy, relegated to the part of your brain you reserved for the likes of Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, and an effective Western Democracy. They had always been nothing more than a fetish capitalized on in Hollywood for blatant cash grabs or an allegory for the removed and greedy elite. They certainly weren’t real, and they certainly weren’t your eclectic Romanian boyfriend that has a sensitivity to silver and a fucked up sleep schedule.</p><p>“Are you upset with me?” Vlad’s uncharacteristically diffident voice draws you from your thoughts, and you notice for the first time just how concerned the man in front of you looks. </p><p>He’s always been impossibly pale, something you now know to associate with his vampirism, but he seems to have gone a shade lighter while you were too preoccupied with the implications of this new information. It’s quite worrying. In fact, he seems to have aged a decade in the last ten minutes, in a very literal and frightening sense. You find yourself reaching across the table and covering his folded hands with one of your own out of habit. His dark eyes dart down to where they intersect.</p><p>“No. No, I don’t think so. I mean, this is a fairly upsetting revelation, but I’m not upset with you, per se. I do have a lot of questions, and I’m a little taken aback, but I’m fairly certain you didn’t choose this life, and honestly, it does explain a few things.” The palpable relief on Vlad’s face is so comical that it elicits a small and woefully out of place giggle from you. You almost wait for him to exhale the breath he’s been holding before it hits you that he likely doesn’t need to breathe at all. This gets you thinking. “So are you, like, undead?”</p><p>Reassured by your apparent acceptance, a bit of Vladislav’s usual shade of bravado begins to resurface. Even now, he would never pass up an opportunity to talk about himself.</p><p>“Yes. To become a vampire, one must first die. I was sixteen when the vampires that turned me drained my blood and bade me drink of theirs. My heart stopped beating nearly 850 years ago.”</p><p>You raise an eyebrow. He hardly passed for sixteen, though you supposed you shouldn’t be surprised that Hollywood hadn’t been the most effective resource for information on vampires. “Damn, I guess Twilight was wrong. I had always thought that Vampires stopped aging once they turned?” </p><p>“We do.” </p><p>“But then, how did you age so much? Does the transformation take a long time or something?” Vladislav looks confused for a moment. He searches your face for something, and after a moment he seems to find it. He chuckles softly, prompting you to frown, not understanding. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“I grew up in the middle ages. In those days, of course, life was tough for a sixteen-year-old, so sixteen-year-olds tended to look about forty.” He smirks at you, sensing your embarrassment and capitalizing on it. You blush, and now it’s your turn to look away bashfully. He smirks in that way of his as he properly intertwines his hands with yours, and you begin to feel that familiar heat settling in your stomach. Hard to believe he could inspire these feelings even now, in the midst of this earth-shattering realization, but you suppose that was just who he was. “You have questions, yes?”</p><p>You nod, grateful that he had pulled you back from your admittedly less than PG train of thought. </p><p>“Yes, sorry.” You shake your head in an attempt to clear your mind of dirty thoughts and focus on one of the many questions you have. It is wildly unsuccessful. Damn his gloriously exposed chest. Vladislav seems to notice your internal struggle and clears his throat before speaking, and to his credit, you can hardly hear the smug satisfaction in his voice.</p><p>“How about, you may ask one question each day? No need to overvhelm your fragile human mind vith my dark vampiric secrets.” He’s giving you that grin, the one that suggests he fully knows he’s just pissed you off and he’s prepared to face the raunchy consequences. It sets you on fire every time, and now is no exception, but you force yourself to focus on the matter at hand for the moment.</p><p>“Alright, I can agree to that.” </p><p>“Very good. Now, where were we, my sweet?” He leans back in his chair and waggles his eyebrows suggestively. You roll your eyes but nonetheless rise from your seat and cross to where Vlad sits.</p><p>“You’re impossible, you know.” You immediately contradict this statement by straddling his lap and wrapping your arms around his neck, but hey, what are you supposed to do? Not kiss that smug expression right off his face? You were only human, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 10 Reasons Not To Kill Your Roommate & A Recipe for Homemade Pizza Sauce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have to explain to your boyfriend that killing one's roommate is generally frowned upon, and you &amp; Stu make dinner together! Also, Nick &amp; Deacon need to get a room!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a warning, my upload schedule for this is going to be wildly inconsistent! I'm a nightmare! Anyway, hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, absolutely not!”</p><p>“Darling, I only wanted to,-”</p><p>“You are not going to kill my roommate!”</p><p>	Vladislav sighs dramatically but flops down on the bed and throws his hands up in surrender. You were laying in bed together, and had been complaining to him about your roommate’s annoying habit of leaving the front door to your shared flat unlocked when she left to get groceries when he had suggested that she would make an excellent victim. Sure, Lucy was obnoxious and rude and a teensy bit biphobic, but as much as you disliked the girl, and regardless of any murder fantasies you might entertain in the privacy of your mind, you didn’t want her dead. If for no other reason than rent was cheaper split two ways. Besides, you hardly spend any time in your flat nowadays, and the time you did spend there was passed in a blissfully unconscious state, so it wasn’t as though you had to deal with her all that often. You had only spent the last few days there because you were dogsitting for a friend. You live with Vlad and his flatmates in all but deed, now.</p><p>	It had been about a month since he’d dropped the bloody bombshell that he was a vampire, and you were adjusting pretty well. Well, as well as one can when one discovers that their boyfriend has to kill and eat other humans to survive. You even secretly believe you’ve been a good influence on him. His victims are almost always deserving of their painful deaths now that you’ve come into his life. Mostly pedophiles and sex offenders, and whatnot. Oh, and a very handsy birthday clown, on one memorable occasion, but he had totally deserved it. You find yourself becoming more and more desensitized to the killing, which you suppose is a good thing. You’re in this for the long haul, and you don’t think it would bode well for the relationship if a decade in you’re still broken up over every victim. You’re not entirely sure what that says about you as a person, but you find that it makes you feel better to just not think about it when you can. </p><p>        Which brings you back to reality, and the very unexpected topic of Vlad killing your roommate. Vladislav has his gaze averted sheepishly, apparently quite embarrassed by his murderous suggestion, though you don’t entirely buy it. His regretful expression is far too smug to be sincere. You try not to notice that the sheets have slipped down to his waist, leaving his chest fully exposed for your viewing pleasure. Upon catching the mischievous twinkle in his eye, however, you come to suspect this was a calculated move intended to absolve him of your ire. It only mostly works. </p><p>“I only wanted to help. I wouldn’t kill Lucille if you didn’t want me to.” You almost tease him for calling Lucy by the lengthened version of her name that even her parents don’t use, but he’s looking at you with those eyes, again, and it’s very distracting. You can’t help but roll your own affectionately. Sighing, you scooch closer to rest your head on his chest, his arms instinctively coming up to rest on your naked back. You smile softly at the sweetness of the gesture, knowing its a testament to his trust in you that he feels comfortable with such simple intimacy.</p><p>“You only wanted an easy meal, more like it.” You tease before a thought occurs to you. “When’s the last time you ate?”</p><p>“About three days ago. Why?” He absently traces shapes and patterns onto the skin of your back and you shiver in delight at the contact.</p><p>“Aren’t you hungry? I mean, how long do you usually go between vict- meals?” </p><p>“Is that your question for the night, then?” You snort. The rule, right. One question a night so as to protect the fragility of your human mind. Vladislav does love his rules, especially when he can use them to belittle humans.</p><p>“Yes, you insufferable gnat.” He chuckles, and you can feel his chest shake with the might of it.</p><p>“Excellent.” He moves into a sitting position for no other reason than to annoy you, it seems, pulling a very disgruntled you along for the ride. “This is an interesting question. How long do I normally go between meals? How long can I? Well, there was once a time where I would have several victims a day. It was a different time, of course, but many feared my terrible wrath should I go hungry. Now, I eat once or twice a week so I don’t arouse suspicion. I do not know for certain how long a vampire can go between meals before completely deteriorating, but the longest I have gone was about six months. Though, I was asleep for almost all of that.”</p><p>	You nod thoughtfully, not at all having to stifle a laugh over the sheer number of ‘w’s sounding like ‘v’s in his thick accent. You would never.</p><p>“Damn.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m just now realizing… how incredibly old you are.” You try and fail to keep the laughter out of your voice. He groans, completely used to this particular jab by now.</p><p>“Now who’s insufferable?”</p><p>“Bite me.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“Stu, can you please pass the sauce?” </p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p>	Nick becoming a vampire had changed things in the flat quite a bit. You had only officially moved in a week or so before the dinner party that had brought him to the group, so things had already been changing around the house. You supposed that change could be a scary thing for three guys that had collectively lived over twelve centuries, but they seemed to be taking it pretty well.</p><p>“Shut up, Nick! For the last time, you’re not Twilight!”</p><p>Well, most of them.</p><p>“Deacon, give Nick a break.” You called from your station at the kitchen counter. You were having a dinner party tonight, (a real one, not a murderous one,) and you and Stu had been cooking for what felt like hours. It was nice not to be the only human around the house for a change.</p><p>“I’m not doing anything! And he gives all vampires a bad name!” Deacon enters from the hallway with the other three vamps in tow and flops dramatically into his seat at the kitchen table. You tsk in his direction before returning your attention to the sad-looking homemade pizza in front of you. Vladislav chuckles and crosses to give you a kiss on the cheek before taking his place opposite Deacon. Viago smiles uncomfortably at you and Stu, clearly not thrilled to be in the middle of one of Deacon and Nick’s rows yet again but, by virtue of being Viago, he had to remain polite. Honestly, you were getting pretty tired of their arguing yourself. Why couldn’t they just get a room? Ugh. Nick sulks into the room last and goes to stand by Stu. </p><p>“Why can’t we all just get along and enjoy each other’s company?” Viago is right on cue with his attempt at making peace between the feuding parties. “Let’s enjoy the meal our friends have provided!”</p><p>“We can’t eat their food.” Vladislav points out, and Viago sighs.</p><p>“No, but we can enjoy their company!” The 17th-century dandy sits primly in his own seat, wanting nothing more than for everyone to just get along. You can’t blame him.</p><p>“Why is that?” You ask as you put the pizza in the semi-functioning oven.</p><p>“Why is what?” Vladislav turns towards you in his seat.</p><p>“Why is it that vampires can’t eat human food?” You address the whole group, minus Stu, as you dust the excess flour off of your apron. The vampires don’t seem to have an immediate answer. It’s honestly alarming to you how little they seem to know about their own biologies at times.</p><p>“Could it have something to do with your digestive systems being decayed? You’re technically dead, yeah?” You look at Stu, bewildered that in a room full of egotistical and boastful vampires, he’s the one that chose to speak up. But it seems as good an answer as any, and the others don’t seem to have any objections to it. Viago even praises Stu’s intellect, and the other boys join in. For the moment, everything is calm. Deacon and Nick have ceased their bickering, Viago is mesmerized by Stu’s intelligence, and Vladislav is looking at you in his way... like there aren’t four other people in the room, making it utterly indecent to be doing so. </p><p>	You’re glad that Stu is around, just maybe not right this minute. All you can think of now is disappearing upstairs with your favorite pervert. </p><p>        Ah, well the night is still young.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is a bit longer than the first one, I still haven't figured out how long I want these bad boys to be, so bear with me here! Lol. I'm also still trying to figure out how to write these characters accurately so I apologize for any ooc moments!</p><p>Thank you for reading!! Xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. if you let your vampire boyfriend watch Twilight...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The L word! (Not lesbians.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honestly i don't really like how this turned out, but it's been a really bad week for me painwise and I really wanted to put something out so here we are lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were good. You had been living with the boys for almost six months now, and you had never felt so at home. Which, of course, is ludicrous, seeing as they were bloodthirsty vampires that regularly drained people of their blood in the next room over, but hey, who were you to judge! You were just a human very much in love.</p><p>	The two of you were cleaning up the kitchen after a food fight instigated by Deacon and Nick. It was perhaps odd to be moved to romantic gestures by their bickering, but everything in your life was odd now, so what the hell. They were insufferable to be around, and you all wished they would just realize they had feelings for each other so the rest of you wouldn’t keep getting caught up in their petty fights. At least this fight had been pretty delicious to clean up, and not just because of your cleaning partner. Speaking of…</p><p>“Vlad?” He turns at the sound of you calling his name, setting down the dish he’d been scrubbing and turning off the faucet.</p><p>“Yes, my darling?” He looks ridiculous, wearing the most obnoxious elbow length yellow rubber gloves covered in little cartoon bees and daisies, and his hair is pulled back into an uncharacteristically sensible man bun. It’s truly not your fault that you burst into a fit of laughter at the sight of this fearsome vampire participating in such a menial task as washing the dishes. It’s just so… domestic. Blissfully so! Your heart is so incredibly full. You’re on the floor, still laughing when it slips out.</p><p>“Gosh, I love you.” Vlad pales, his mouth agape. You quickly sober at the sight. Was gosh too close to God to say around vampires? Had you inadvertently hurt him? “Vlad, baby, are you okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t think that gos- that word was close enough to that other one to hurt you, I-” <br/>But he was gone. It was almost comical, one second he was there and the next he was gone, leaving a pair of delightful rubber gloves in his wake. Except it wasn’t comical at all. You had just admitted you loved him and he had split.</p><p>You leave the kitchen in a daze, and slowly trek up the stairs to your shared bedroom. When you had started staying the night at the beginning of your relationship, Vlad had purchased a queen-sized bed for you to share. His bedroom was totally interior, so there were no windows to let the sunlight in. rendering his coffin a purely aesthetic choice. Now that you lived here full time the coffin had been pushed to the corner of the room, used mostly for storage. As you open the door to the bedroom, however, you see that all the clothes from inside had been tossed to the floor and the coffin door was pulled shut. You roll your eyes at the melodrama of it all and make your way to Vlad’s hiding spot, knocking on it twice. His usually booming but now muffled voice squeaks out:</p><p>“Nobody’s home.” </p><p>	God, men are such babies.</p><p>“Vladislav, we’ve been together for like a year, I know your bs escapist tendencies. Come out and we can talk about this.” You try your best to keep the tremor out of your voice, but it is wildly unsuccessful. That, at least, seems to get through to him. The coffin door cracks open, and he peers at you from within, long enough to see the tremble in your chin and the tears welling up in your eyes. In your defense, it’s been a damn long week and the man you love is behaving like a total jackass. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, seeing you upset moves him and he steps down from the coffin and pulls you into his arms. “Why are you such an ass?” You complain tearfully into his collarbone.</p><p>“Why do you put up with it?” He tries to joke, but it falls flat. “Darling, I-”</p><p>“No, stop and listen.” You step back, crossing your arms and willing yourself to not look as pitiful as you feel. “I’m sorry that my confession of love made you uncomfortable, okay, that’s on me, but you can’t just run away and hide in your coffin whenever you feel out of your depth. This is a relationship, Vlad, we have to communicate! I mean, I get that I’m mortal and just a tiny blip in your incredibly long life, but you mean the world to me, okay? I’ve never been in love before now and I get it if you don’t feel the same way, but it really sucked that you literally ran from me, alright? I won’t say it again, if that’s what you want, but-”</p><p>“-No!” He looks stricken as he interrupts you. </p><p>“I,- huh?” You’re confused by his outburst.</p><p>“That’s not what I want! I didn't mean to hurt you, truly. I just… you say you are just a mortal, a blip in my life. While you’re not just anything, you are mortal. I am going to outlive you. I’m going to have to watch you grow old and die. I am not human, I’m a monster. How can you love a monster? You would be better off with a mortal, someone who can give you the life you deserve. You deserve to have a family, a real one, if that’s what you want. You deserve better.” He growls under his breath and starts pacing the length of the room, gesturing animatedly. “I knew when I met you that I was going to lose myself in this. I said, one night. One night and I will let her go. But I couldn’t help myself, you were too perfect, too lovely, too… you!” He points accusingly at you. “I had fallen before I could stop myself. Here we are, a year later, and now you say that you love me. This would bring me no greater joy were it not a death sentence.” He utilizes his superhuman speed to jump the room and stand directly in front of you, almost no space between. “To love me is to choose this life. If you do truly love me, I will not be able to let you go. So tell me now, what are your feelings? Tell me you despise me and you may walk out that door, you may live a normal life, a happy one. Tell me, darling.”</p><p>	Well, he definitely gets points for drama. Probably a bad idea to show him Twilight, too. But you love him, melodrama and all. You’re all in. You cup his face in your hands and gently pull him to your eye level. He’s shaking.</p><p>“Vladislav the Poker, I love you. Deeply and truly. I want to spend the rest of my life putting up with your antics. Okay?” He looks as though he’s about to burst into another drawn out monologue so you do the both of you a favor and pull him into a searing kiss. After a moment, his arms tightly encircle your waist, and you wrap your legs around his in turn. As he carries you to the bed, you thank the stars that he doesn’t need to breathe because you have no plans of breaking this kiss anytime soon. As you close your eyes in bliss, he whispers against your mouth:</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>And you can't help but feel glad that this drama queen of a man is yours, forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. a vampire's funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang mourns Petyr, and you have been going through some changes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Become accustomed to the belief that death is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nothing to us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all good and evil consist in sensation,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but death is deprivation of sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And therefore a right understanding</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that death is nothing to us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>makes the mortality of life enjoyable,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>not because it adds to it an infinite span of time,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but because it takes away the craving for immortality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For there is nothing terrible in life for the man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>who has truly comprehended</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that there is nothing terrible</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in not living.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain fell hard upon the mourning party, even though such a storm was unusual for the season. It was as if the sky itself was also grieved by Petyr’s passing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was Death, by Epicurus. Petyr asked that I read that, should he pass before me.” Deacon tearfully steps back from the freshly dug grave, wiping at his eyes with the back of his sleeve. You reach out and squeeze his arm in support and he weakly smiles to show his gratitude.You exhale shakily, trying to hold back the barrage of tears but it's proving to be difficult. You had only known Petyr a year or so, but he had always been kind in his own way, and you would miss him dearly, but you had decided that you would be the rock today, as Viago, Vladislav and Deacon had known him for centuries. Viago was daintily dabbing at his eyes with a silken handkerchief, and Vladislav stood next to you, crying softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been only a few days since the dreaded vampire hunter had broken in and killed your beloved Petyr, and even less time since the group had decided to banish Nick and things were very tense around the flat. Vladislav had hypnotized the documentary crew into leaving until after Petyr’s service to give everyone some peace of mind, including you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That morning was still fresh in your mind. You had gone down into Petyr’s room to bring him something to eat, namely a live chicken, and the two of you had been chatting through his tomb when the window burst open and a man fell through. The man, mistaking you for a vampire, had swung at you with a stake and left a nasty gash. Petyr pushed the tomb door down onto the hunter, effectively killing the man as well as himself. You screamed for help, but it was already too late when the boys arrived. Petyr was burning in the sunlight. Vladislav appeared in the doorway with a vase of water, but it wasn’t enough. When he saw your blood, panic overtook him as he sprinted down the stairs towards you… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Vlad, no-!” but your protest had died in your throat as the next thing you knew, you were on the floor in the hallway, Vladislav frantically trying to stop the blood flow from your neck. You had been confident it was just a flesh wound, but the blood wasn't stopping and your vision was beginning to fade. “Vlad, what’s… I can’t see.” His face drew closer, you could make out the tiny flecks of brown in his eyes. You couldn’t help but smile. He was just so beautiful. You could just make out the sounds of nervous shouting, and there were Deacon and Viago shaped blobs behind Vlad, who was looking increasingly more worried. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You could just make out things like: “She’s bleeding out.” “We have to turn her, then.” “She might not want this life.” “It’s better than her being dead!” “Butter moves thick.” Okay, that last one didn’t seem right but hey, you’re a little out of it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The last thing you remember was the sight of Vladislav’s beautiful face descending towards your neck, a sharp pain as your world went dark, and a whispered voice saying: “I’m so sorry, my love.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You subconsciously run your tongue over your newly-grown fangs, remembering your difficult transition and the events that lead up to it. Vlad, sensing your discomfort, squeezes your hand in support, bringing you back to reality. Viago is just finishing a terrible rendition of </span>
  <em>
    <span>O, Danny Boy </span>
  </em>
  <span>on his trumpet, and you all applaud half-heartedly. Everything feels different with Petyr gone. He was quiet and reserved, but he was a part of your eclectic family and you had all loved him. A moment of silence passes when you see two figures dressed all in black approaching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nick, Stu. I’m glad you guys could make it.” You call out to them. Viago fidgets uncomfortably while Deacon outright hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you invite him? He killed Petyr!” snapped Deacon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ja, and we banished him, he probably shouldn’t be here.” added Viago. You’re about to refute their claims when Vladislav speaks up instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The vampire hunter killed Petyr, not Nick. Nick was his friend, too. And we technically banished him from the flat itself, not the yard. And we all agreed Stu was still welcome. Just leave it be.” Viago nodded, satisfied with his reasoning and went to greet Stu, while Deacon just huffed, clearly unhappy but having no real argument against Nick staying. You sigh and edge closer to where he stands, clearing your throat quietly to get his attention. Deacon looks up at you questioningly, and you speak softly:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Petyr would have wanted him here, right? Petyr loved all of you.” Deacon crosses his arms. “It’s okay to be mad, but don’t pretend you don’t care about Nick too. He’s an idiot, obviously, but imagine how he must feel. He knows it’s his fault, and that’s something that will never go away. We have to be there for him, now, it’s what Petyr would have wanted. He was rooting for the two of you.” you finish with a smirk, and Deacon looks up sharply, taken aback. He’s about to reply when Nick crosses to stand in front of you sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Fangs,” Nick addresses you by your nickname, which used to be ironic and is now just descriptive, “Deacon. Good to see you.” Deacon grunts in affirmation and you smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you, too, Twilight.” Nick, for all his faults, is a nice guy. You consider him to be a good friend, and he’s been really supportive through your transition. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Viago gesturing subtly at Nick, trying to tell him something. You glance back at Nick, and see that he’s noticed as well. He nods and clears his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deacon, would you, uh, go for a walk with me? I’d like to apologize.” Deacon seems taken aback by this offer, but he gestures for Nick to lead the way and the two of them stroll away, talking quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turn back to Viago, fixing him with an inquisitive look, but the man just smiles like the cat who swallowed the canary. You even swear you see him wink! You’re about to go drill him for information when Vlad appears in front of you, concern etched across his pale face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright? How are you feeling?” He had always been fairly protective, but had drastically more so since your brush with death. It was equally endearing and annoying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, love. Just sad.” He opens his arms and you walk into them, eager to feel warm and comforted. He rests his chin on your head as his arms envelop you, and a sigh escapes your lips. “Does this ever get any easier? Losing people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, no. You get more used to it, I suppose, but the pain is always the same.” he murmurs, and you burrow closer to his chest and the safety it provides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t ever want to lose you.” you whisper, and he chuckles fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t.” He grows quiet, and after a moment you pull back just enough to look at his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vlad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I found you that morning, bleeding, I thought you were going to die. I can’t remember ever having felt that afraid before.” His eyes shine with unshed tears. You put on what you hope is a reassuring smile as you cup his face and gaze into his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t ever have to worry about that again. You’re stuck with me forever, okay?” He smiles, and you kiss him softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a hard week, but at least you had each other.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is slowly but surely morphing into a Deacon x Nick fic and I'm not even sorry. (Double wedding, mayhaps?) Hope you enjoyed it, loves! Xx</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize that this is so short, I wanted to get it out as quick as possible! This will be multi-chapter, and how many depends on you! If you guys like it, I'll stretch it out. Otherwise, I'll just do my best to close out the story in a satisfying way. Let me know what you guys think! Thank you so much for reading! Much love! xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>